Talk:Thirty-Six Card Trick
Stub I'm not quite sure why this article is a stub; can anyone think of anything in particular that needs expanding, or do you think the 'stub' tag can be removed? The 'stub' tag has been removed! --Twilt 15:38, 17 May 2008 (UTC) This is not an original game Rs simeon 12:09, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :Not original in the sense that Jagex came up with the idea, but original in the sense that this game was on Funorb from the beginning of Funorb. Oddlyoko talk 18:48, 19 August 2008 (UTC) "Cheating" Should we discuss "Cheating" -- using pensil/paper or notepad to write down where the cards are? I think we should, as not a lot of people like this game but there are some good achievements on there. PeaceBear0 21:26, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :I'd rather we err on the side of caution when it comes to mentioning strategies that may be against the rules. If we can find a citation to show it's a legitimate strategy, then we should certainly include it. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 02:51, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ::Well it's probably not that legitimate but as PeaceBear said no one really likes this game. I don't think any one would play it for any other reason besides getting the achievments. Most people will probably think to use pencil and paper anyway. [[User:D_P60|'DP ~ *Insert witty remark here*']] 02:59, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :::To be honest, I never thought of that. I also don't really like this game though, when I played it I used Zezima's tactic (Memorise the top 6 and find their matching cards) 19118219 Talk 04:16, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ::::almost everyone i know uses that pen and paper and escape button trick, i think jagex would reset the cards like they do with the score in bouncedown when you press escape. I only need the 2:30 one, had 2 times 2:29 with 9 mistakes, but i cant get the last second :( Maybe a touchscreen would make it easier? Erzmeister 11:40, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :I understood the point of the wiki to be information about the games rather than cheats for the achievements. If you really do want to discuss that then I would suggest using the Forum namespace rather than the main namespace. OrbFu 16:59, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Upcoming update? I've removed the following from the main article's trivia section: :*In FunOrb Q & A (24 February 2009), where Mod Korpz answered players questions, he mentioned that 36 Card Trick and Miner Disturbance would receive an update within the next several weeks. What the Q&A actually says is this (my emphasis): :Can we expect to see updates for some of the older games, such as Miner Disturbance and 36 Card Trick? :Yes, in fact we’re currently working on the expansion to Miner Disturbance. It should be released in the next 4 weeks . – Mod_Korpz There's no promise of an update to 36 Card Trick there. OrbFu 08:01, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Strange... I as playing 36 Card Trick, and managed to achieve Expert Quickshot, followed by Sheriff. However, on the Community home page, it says I did "Mayor" as lastest achievement, and I don't even have it. Also, the image shown is that of Expert Quickshot. Thoughts? 19118219 Talk 13:38, 29 April 2009 (UTC)